From Kittypets to street cats
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Not fully manga/ The rise of Scourge accurate. Following Socks and Ruby in their new home. Follow them as they go into the life of street cats and they find their missing brother... Just not as who they expected him to be though. Will they survive the streets and Bloodclan? First Warriors fanfic so please be nice. Rated T for safety due to violence and mention of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Ruby's P.O.V.

It is nice here in me and Sock's new home. It's comfy and warm.

I'm sure Tiny would have gotten a home especially after I told him what happens to unwanted kittens. I was doing it to scare him but now that I am older I think that it's a good thing I did so he came a little out of that stupid shell.

Socks is sleeping in the bed our housefolk got for us and I am walking around looking for something interesting to do.

I wonder how tall Tiny has become since we last saw him though I doubt he got very big since he is the runt after all.

Our housefolk comes over to me and pets me.

I purr and rub against our housefolk loving the attention.

Socks wakes up as the housefolk runs past after giving me attention. He comes over to me. "Hey Ruby what's up?" He asks with a yawn.

I glance to the window. "Mama doesn't live to far right? How about we go see her and I bet Tiny is still living there." I offer looking back to him.

"Sure. It's been many moons since we last saw mama. Let's go." Socks agrees.

We race out the cat door in the back yard and we climb to on top of the fence running along it as we head towards where mama lives.

She'll be so happy to see us!

We pass by some other cats in their own back yards but I don't pay any attention to them as we rush to mama's place.

"Up ahead!" Socks yowls happily as he spots the home up ahead.

We jump down into the back yard and head for the cat door going inside.

"Mama!" I call as we look for her.

She comes running over to us looking extremely happy to see us. "Socks! Ruby! I'm so happy to see the two of you again and I am so happy the two of you are doing well." She says as she nuzzles us.

I look around trying to see if Tiny is here but there's no sign of him.

Socks and mama come into the room where I am which has the basket we use to sleep in.

I look to mama. "Mama where's Tiny? Did he go to his new home?"

Mama's attitude changes from happy to sad upon the mention of Tiny. She sits and hangs her head in sorrow. "I don't know Ruby." Her voice sounds a little old and tired. "When the housefolk took you two away I went to check on Tiny thinking he was in the basket but he wasn't. When I went looking for him all I was able to find was his scent trail leading into the forest with some drops of blood only for the scent to move deeper into the city. I looked and looked but I never found him. I have no idea where he is at the moment." She closes her eyes holding back tears.

Me and Socks exchange a worried glance upon hearing this.

Tiny is missing!?

We go to try to comfort mama but I worry about our brother.

Me and Socks may not have liked him when we were kits but he's still our brother.

I have seen some of the city cats that don't have a housefolk to look after them, their vicious, scary and fight to survive every day only having the strong pull through.

It's a cruel world out there and I can only hope Tiny has not fallen victim to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Me and Socks leave mama's place after a bit going back to ours.

I can't get what mama told us about Tiny out of my head.

He could be lost, cold and hungry maybe even hurt!

Socks brushes up against me. "Have faith. Maybe someone took him into their home." He says gently to me knowing I am worrying about Tiny.

"I know." I sigh. "But still he's a runt anything could happen to him out there."

Socks nuzzles my cheek. "I know Ruby. I know I worry too but right now we need to have faith in him."

I nod softly as we hop down into our backyard. I notice some boxes as we enter our home. I tilt my head softly upon seeing them. "What's going on?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know." Socks says and goes over to our housefolk rubbing himself against its leg meowing.

The hosuefolk pet him then grabs a box carrying off to somewhere.

Socks looks back to me and we both still have no idea what's going on.

What are our housefolk doing? What's going on?

I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.

Our stuff is put into a box and the hosuefolk pack the boxes into the metal beasts.

Me and Socks try to follow but they don't let us and they take off our collars only to leave us behind.

They moved away and….. abandoned us!

Now with no home we go to the streets scared and wondering what will happen to us now.

My heart pounds in my ears as I see the skinny street cats give us cold glares and it makes me fold my ears back to try to block the pounding in my ears.

Socks presses close to me and a slightly older tom approaches us making us tense.

"Why are you two so plump?" He growls looking us up and down. "You don't have collars of kittypets and you don't have collars of Bloodclan. So where did you find enough food to make yourselves plump?" He demands.

"Our housefolk moved away and abandoned us just now. Please help us." I beg him.

He starts laughing as if I had just said the most hilarious thing in the world. "Haha! Kittypets huh! Hahaha! Kittypets don't last out here! Hahaha!" He rolls on the ground in laughter.

Me and Socks look at each other and Socks takes a step forward.

"Then maybe you might know where we can find someone." He asks the still laughing tom.

The tom tries to calm down. "Heh. If he or she is a kittypet like you two then go ask your fellow kittypets weaklings."

I take a few steps forward. "He's a black cat on the smaller side. He has a white paw and blue eyes. He also has a purple collar. He went missing many many moons ago and we were hoping you know where he is."

The tom's expression suddenly changes and he springs up to his feet. "Black with blue eyes, white paw, small and purple collar?" He repeats the description to with wide eyes and fear in his voice.

I perk my ears up. "You know him? Where can we find him? He's-" I am interrupted by the tom.

"You'd be better off dead then going to him kittypets." He spits then runs off with the other cats keeping their distance from us whispering.

I look back to Socks.

What was that all about!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Me and Socks keep looking and we get chased away from food.

So far no one will talk to us about Tiny.

I don't understand why and I want to know what happened that caused them to refuse to talk about Tiny.

A dog barks behind us and begins chasing us making us run trying to get away from it.

'Gotta get away!' Is all my thoughts revolve around right now!

"Climb the tree!" Socks yowls to me and we dash up the nearest tree with the dog barking at us from below.

I am panting but so is Socks. My heart is beating so fast, I am so scared.

A housefolk comes and takes the dog away so once it's safe we climb down.

"That was close." I plop down to a laying position on the hard ground below.

"Yeah." Socks agrees.

"You two!" A tom scrawny brown tom comes over to us. He's missing one ear, has many battle wounds and his amber eyes scan us. He has a scratch mark over one eye that even goes onto his eyeball in a very visible pink scar.

"What is it?" Socks ask.

'Oh no! Don't let this be another looking to chase us off or try to hurt us!' My thoughts scream in my head.

"I need to talk to you two. Got a moment?" He asks.

Me and Socks exchange a look then we look back to him and nod.

He leads us into the alley way and settles on some boxes like the ones our housefolk had but this one looks dirty, flat and beaten.

We sit down in front of him.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I have heard that you are new around here so I thought I'd let you know of a few things around here." He tells us. "Give you a small fighting chance out here."

"Thank you so much." Socks says happily.

I smile at the tom. "What's your name?"

"Scar." The tom replies. "Now lesson one. You fight for food or you starve so you'd better be prepared." He looks straight at us. "Got it?"

We nod.

"Then second lesson. Stay away from Bloodclan territory unless you need to see Scourge or left without a choice." He instructs.

"We've been hearing about this Bloodclan. Who are they and who is this Scourge?" I ask him.

He glances away for a moment pausing then looks back. "Bloodclan is a group of cats who will kill upon their leaders command. They are not a force to be reckoned with. They are the strongest cats on the streets a lot like the cats of the forest but more dangerous. Much more dangerous. They wear collars but not any normal collar. No they wear collars with bones on them. As for Scourge he is the leader of them all. He may not look strong but you see the scar on my eye and my missing ear? I have him to thank for it." He raises a paw to his scarred eye then lowers it back to the ground.

I feel my eyes widen upon hearing this. 'This Scourge did that!? Well that's enough proof to not mess with him.'

"Scourge and his cats aren't even scared of dogs. They've chased so many off it's unreal!" He continues.

"R-Really!" Socks stutters wide eyed.

"Tell me what does Scourge look like?" I ask tilting my head to the side slightly.

Scar looks at me directly. "Scourge is on the smaller side. He has these piercing blue eyes that'll send shivers down your spine. He has a purple collar that's like the other cats in his group. He's black with a single white paw. Rumors say that he started out as a kittypet but something happened then he began gaining a reputation around the streets in no time. Some say he might have killed his twolegs or he attacked them then left. Others say he became disgusted by the life of the kittypet so he went out to the streets."

Me and Socks share a look.

The description sounds like Tiny but not at the same time!

We look back to Scar.

"Do you think you can take us to him?" I ask him.

Scar looks hard into my eyes. "What are your names?" He asks suddenly.

"I'm Ruby and that's Socks." I flick my tail to Socks who bows his head in greeting.

"I see." Scar closes his eyes or well mainly his one eye since his other eye doesn't actually close. He opens them fully. "Well it ain't my funeral and don't say I didn't warn you." He gets up and flicks his tail letting us know to come with him.

We follow.

Is it true? Could Scourge actually be Tiny?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Scar leads deeper into the city and we pass over a scent line that smells like blood mixed with cat smell.

We keep going and approach an alley way but Scar stops.

On one side of the alley is a fence and the other side is a brick wall.

"This is as far as I am taking you." Scar says turning and running with his tail between his legs.

We watch him go for a moment then glance to each other only to head into the alley way but we barely make it in when we are stopped by two cats blocking our way.

One cat is a skinnier ginger she cat with some fur missing on her back between her front shoulder joints. She has light green colored eyes and a red collar that has claws and teeth of cats and dogs poking out of it all around it but just right so the collar stays on.

The other is a plumper tom cat that is black with one ear tip that's white along with a muzzle all the way along his stomach is white. His fur sticks is a little fluffier but still has the street cat look. He has a scar on his face that is diagonal running from above one eye to between his eyes then to under the other eye. His collar also has the claws and teeth poking out of it but his collar is green.

"Who goes there?" The she cat demands taking a step forward claws out.

"Identify yourselves. We don't like strangers around here." The tom cat says also with his claws out.

Scar is right when he said these cats are dangerous!

You can tell just by one look!

Behind them and around them in the darkness is glowing cat eyes obviously other cats from Bloodclan.

"I'm Socks and this is my sister Ruby." Socks nods to me. "We are here to see Scourge."

"Please let us see him. We promise it isn't something bad." I add in.

"Brick watch them. I'll go report to Scourge." The tom cat says turning and heading deeper into the alley.

"Ok Bone." Brick agrees then looks to us again watching us closely.

We stand there waiting for Bone to come back.

We don't wait long as Bone comes back. "You may enter. Follow me." He takes the lead and me and Socks follow him.

Brick follows behind us and we find ourselves in a space behind the brick building that has a large trash box against the fence across from the brick wall.

"Scourge I brought them as you asked." Bone says.

I glance around but I don't see anyone.

Suddenly underneath the trash box blue glowing eyes appear and crawling out from underneath is… Tiny!

But he looks different. He has the street cat look and even has some wounds that are only scars obviously from some moons or so ago. His collar has teeth and claws like Brick and Bone have on their collars. He raises his head and tail to show that he possesses power. His stance gives off a great amount of the impression of power. Not to mention his eyes look so cold it send chills down my spine.

Its true Tiny is Scourge!

"So it's true! Tiny- I mean Scourge." I quickly correct myself remembering he doesn't go by Tiny anymore. "Our housefolk moved away and abandoned us." I explain to him.

Socks adds to the conversation. "We don't know how to get our own food. Will you help us? Please?"

Scourge lets us hang for a long moment.

Bone and Brick move to practically flank him ready to move at his command.

Finally he speaks. "Why should I? My own cats barely have enough to eat. It's not my problem if you're too stupid and weak to feed yourselves." He almost growls.

Brick, Bone and the cats behind us laugh in agreement.

Me and Socks look desperately at our brother.

"But… But Scourge…! We're your littermates! Doesn't blood mean anything?" I ask him hoping to remind him we are family.

The other cats stop laughing and watch us with their unnerving eyes.

Scourge's eyes narrow slightly. "Oh yes. Blood is everything. But the only blood I'm interested in flows from my enemies. Look around you! These cats are bathed in blood. It soaks their fur and laps at their paws. This is why we survive! We are BLOODCLAN!"

His cats yowl in agreement.

Scourges word's alone is enough to send more chills throughout my body. How can he say something like that! What happened to our weak runt of a brother! Sure he's still smaller than the rest of us but he is bigger than the last time I saw him.

"SCOURGE!" A cat yowls from the entrance of the alley. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Scourge looks to the entrance of the alley. "Bring these two along. Let them see this as a warning to not cross Bloodclan territory." He then goes towards the alley entrance like he's ready to kill.

"Yes, Scourge." Bone replies and he along with Brick make sure we go to the entrance of the alley way.

Once there we can see many street cats that look evil and have collars of all sorts of colors but they all have teeth and claws in their collars.

There's also three cats who look like they are also street cats but they don't have collars so they're not from Bloodclan.

The tabby is the one that challenged Scourge which is obvious by the challenging stare in his green eyes. "Come on Scourge! This seriously can't be you! A puny kit like you!?" He and the other two toms laugh.

The other three toms are standing a little behind the tabby.

One tom is white with many many scars on his body and a few nicks in his ears. His muzzle is a little pushed in but not by too much and his eyes are a dark blue.

The other tom is a ginger furred cat with green eyes. He is missing fur on his hind quarters like how Brick has it but there's claw marks on the missing fur area of the tom.

The final tom is almost like a yellow colored tom with brown eyes. He is a little fluffy and he also has scars on his body.

Scourge snarls. "Oh is that so? Then why don't you fight me you coward! Let me show you that you are the puny kit here!"

The tabby's eyes narrow and he lunges at Scourge with a battle cry and with claws out.

Scourge doesn't move but just before the tabby lands on him Scourge moves very quickly out of the way. He's so fast! He stares challenging at the tabby but his eyes also have a spark of laughing in them. "Is that all you got you slow weakling!" He calls out to the tabby.

The tabby bares his teeth and lunges at Scourge again.

This time Scourge jumps into the air with his claws out and with one upwards swipe he slices the tabby's stomach and chest open.

Scourge lands on his paws and the tabby falls to the ground on his side.

I move closer to Socks shaking slightly but so is Socks.

What happened that turned Tiny into such a monster!

The Bloodclan cats are all happy about Scourge killing that tabby!

The three toms that were with the tabby look horrified then the yellow colored one lunges towards Scourge trying to kill him for revenge.

Scourge leaps out of the way making the tom land where Scourge used to be. Scourge then leaps out in front of the tom using his speed to move quickly and he snaps his jaws in front of the toms face.

The tom falls back in surprise in which Scourge leaps on top of the tom digging his claws into the tom's throat until the tom stops struggling.

Scourge killed two cats and he isn't even affected by it!

The Bloodclan cats look ready to go at the other two toms but they are watching Scourge waiting for him to give them the command.

Scourge looks to his cats then to the toms and he flicks his tail in the direction of the toms.

His cats lunge forward and kill the two toms playing with them first torturing them before killing them.

Scourge turns and uses one back paw to kick some dust onto the body of the yellow colored tom he just got off of. He goes over to a colorful box tipping it over letting some chicken fall out. He looks to me and Socks. "Eat. This is the only time I will help you. After this you are not welcome on Bloodclan territory." He states and turns to his cats.

I quickly go for the food and eat. 'Food!'

Socks follows a little more slowly still in shock of what happened then he too eats.

We finish the chicken then we look to Scourge and his cats.

A dog barks as it approaches quickly.

Me and Socks are ready to bolt and as it gets closer I see it's the same dog that chased us up the tree!

Scourge moves to intercept the dog not even flinching and his cats flank him in more or less a line. They are ready to fight the dog and don't look afraid.

The dog moves closer and its jaws open to snap any cat it gets a hold of in half.

Scourge moves onto his hind legs and as he falls back to all for paws he slashes the dog's nose making it splatter blood.

The dog yelps and takes a few steps back shaking its head making drops of blood fly left and right.

Scourge raises his white paw that is bloody and his cat dash forward slashing at the dog then jumping out of reach.

They slice at the dog's muzzle half the time it tries to snap at them or they'll jump out of reach.

Scourge approaches the battle against the dog and once he has joined he yowls.

Him and his cats all jump at the dog clawing and biting at it until it runs off tail between its legs as it whimpers.

Me and Socks can only stare wide eyed at Scourge and Bloodclan.

To think that Tiny has grown up into this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Scourge looks to us then looks to Bone. He flicks his tail to us. "Get these two out of my sight. They are not welcome in Bloodclan territory." He commands.

Bone lowers his head in respect. "Yes, Scourge." He and Brick then lead us out of Blooclan territory.

But before Scourge is out of sight I look back giving him a look that says thank you for the food then I let Bone and Brick continue to lead us out.

"And stay out!" Bone spits and with Brick they watch as we run away from Bloodclan territory.

"We gotta tell mama! She'll be happy Tiny or well Scourge is alive!" Socks pants to me as we run.

"But what about what we just saw?" I pant back to him and we slow to a walk. "How will we explain it to her?"

"But she'll want to know he is alive." Socks reminds me.

I lower my head. "I guess but still she'll want to know how he's doing and such."

"I know." Socks sighs and pushes his muzzle against mine. "But it's better than letting her think he's dead."

It's my turn to sigh. "I guess." I agree.

We head to mama's house and we go through the cat door.

"Mama." I call looking around for her.

Mama comes over from the other room. "Socks! Ruby!" She races over and nuzzles us. "Oh my look at you two! What happened?" She asks worriedly.

"Our housefolk abandoned us when they moved away." I explain.

Her eyes turn to sympathy. "Oh you poor things." Her voice is very sympathetic.

"Mama. We also found Tiny." Socks adds.

With her eyes slightly wide Mama looks to Socks. "You have?"

I nod making her look back to me.

"Where? Is he alright? How is he?" Her questions come tumbling out. "Does he have a home? Is he living with his own housefolk?"

"Mama he doesn't live with housefolk. He lives with the street cats." I explain.

"He is the leader of a group of street cats who have a home in an alley and have their own territory. They call themselves Bloodclan." Socks also explains.

Mama's eyes widen a little. "Oh my why would they call themselves that and are they treating him alright?"

"They are treating him well since he is their leader and all." I let her know letting Socks tell her about Bloodclan.

"They call themselves Bloodclan because their bathed in the blood of their enemies, not literally but they have blood on them that flows from their enemies. They wear collars that have teeth and claws of cats and dogs poking out of them like trophies. They fought and killed three street cats that challenged them. Tiny who goes by Scourge now killed two while his cats killed the other two. They then chased off a dog attacking it without get a single wound in either fight. All while we were there." Socks tells her.

Mama's eyes widen a little more in slight horror and shock. "T-Tiny did that!" She stutters.

Me and Socks nod.

"Him and his cats but he said its survival." I tell her hoping to calm her down a little.

"I know that you may want to go see him but you got to be careful. He isn't the same Tiny as we knew him and he runs with dangerous cats now. He's one of them." Socks explains.

"Survival out on the streets is hard but the strong pull through." I meow loud enough for the two to hear.

Mama lowers her head. "I see." She pauses for a moment then raises her head a gentle smile on her lips. "I'm just glad he's alive." She says.

A door opens and closes making her look over her shoulder.

"You two need to go. I'm sorry but the hosuefolk don't like other cats here." She apologises to us.

"It's ok Mama." I nuzzle her with her nuzzling back.

Socks does the same getting the same affection back. "We'll be alright Mama. We have each other to look out for." He assures her.

"Be careful!" She calls to us as we leave.

Me and Socks head back to the city not going into Bloodclan territory.

Life on the streets will be hard but it's better than death.

The end.


End file.
